Instant d'immortalité
by Diri-chan
Summary: "Tu devais pourtant incarner le lien viscéral entre ce ventre céleste et son contenu maudit." Eths - Animadversion


**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Disclaimers **: Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. La première chanson "Cold" est une œuvre de Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz, que l'on peut entendre dans le dernier film de Twilight. La seconde partie met en scène la chanson "ANIMADVERSION" de Eths. Cette seconde chanson est longue, presque 600 mots. J'ai choisit de n'utiliser que des extraits.

**Note **: Texte non corrigé

Les mains sur son ventre, elle sent son cœur battre. Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux écouter, le bourdonnement. Elle sourit avec tendresse et se laisse bercer par la mélodie. A la façon dont il bat, si doucement, on croirait qu'il pourrait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant ... Il bat encore. Défiant l'immortalité.

_God and his priests and his kings_

_all were waiting_

_all will wait_

_as it goes over_

Ses jambes ne portent plus son corps aussi bien qu'avant. Elles ne l'ont jamais bien servit, toujours trébuchantes. Elle les remonte en son centre dans un désir de protection. A portée de bras, Rosalie se tient là. Son dos est droit, dur comme de la pierre et pourtant près à s'élancer. Douce gardienne.

Autour d'elles, les Dieux se lamentent et crient. Bella déglutit. Elle se sent froide, son corps abandonne peu à peu. Pourtant, elle reste là, le cœur battant et vacillant d'éternité, elle affronte leurs regards et leurs reproches. Simple mortelle.

_and between heaven and hell_

_as it done sin_

_as it done_

_over and over_

_over_

Les couvertures s'entassent autour de ses épaules, ils cherchent à créer un cocon autour de ce qui leur est cher pourtant ils ne comprennent pas. A l'instant même où ses mains se sont posées sur son ventre, à l'instant où elle a comprit... Elle s'est faites le cocon du plus merveilleux des papillons. Son bébé. Leur bébé. Un petit peu de lui et d'elle mélangé dans le plus beaux des chaudrons. Un miracle.

_cold_

_cold_

Ses doigts lui paraissent si fin et si faible alors qu'elle serre le tissu. Le froid a envahi son être, comme si la maladie de l'enfant se répandait dans ses veines. Elle tremble presque lorsque la nausée la prend de nouveau. L'épreuve est terrible mais la récompense si douce. Pour son enfant.

_crimson and bare as I stand_

_yours completely_

_yours_

_as we go over_

Elle se redresse, la poigne de marbre l'aidant et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle se dénude face au miroir. Instant de communion. Soudain, elle le voit qui l'observe. Il n'a rien comprit. Il voit sa maigreur, son corps marqué, ses bleus, sa souffrance, sa déchéance. Il ne voit pas la grâce qui se développe. Il ne voit le miracle de la vie. Alors, elle remonte son peignoir, comme pour protéger son corps, ce n'est pourtant que son enfant qu'elle cache au regard meurtrier.

_sing for the lion and lamb_

_their hearts are hunting_

_still hunts hope_

_ever and ever_

_ever_

Le lion ne peut que pleurer la faiblesse de l'agneau. Pourtant l'agneau se sent fort et courageux, il détient une force inconnue du prédateur. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Elle aurait tellement besoin de lui, mais il l'observe de loin, le visage fermé et colérique. Il ne comprends pas.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle frôle l'immortalité et déjà, le battement cesse, l'immortalité s'échappe entre ses doigts. Qu'importe si elle ne peut l'atteindre.

_cold_

_cold_

Ses mains sur son propre ventre son délicate, comme si elle pouvait le blesser. Son petit homme. Elle le berce, ne sachant si ses bras pourront le tenir un jour. Carlisle le lui a annoncer. Ses chances de survit son faible. La colère de l'être aimé a explosé et elle est restée là, sur cette table froide et inhospitalière à observer la forêt à l'extérieur. Si calme et si paisible. Elle s'imagine, courant d'air, se glissant dans les cheveux de cet homme pour le faire frissonner, le faire renouer un instant avec la mortalité perdue.

_god and his priests and his kings_

_turning faces_

_even they feel the_

_cold_

Les Dieux se sont détournés, comme s'ils la craignaient. Ils craignent ses choix et son libre arbitre. Ils craignent pour sa vie, tout comme ils craignent l'enfant. Elle ne peut qu'observer leurs mains et leurs regards fuyants. L'agneau terrorise le lion. Seul le loup l'approche encore. Animal à sang chaud, comprend-il son besoin de contact ? Se besoin terrible de se plonger dans les bras rassurants d'un être aimé, qui sera accepté son choix. Mais déjà le regard d'Edward se détourne, instant brisé.

_what you are given_

_can't be forgotten_

_and never forsaken_

Les bras entourant son ventre, elle laisse les notes de musique se jouer dans sa tête. Elle a essayé de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ce qu'il haïssait si fort c'était leur petit bébé. Si doux et si fragile. Un enfant innocent, qui n'a pas demandé la haine de son père. Un enfant innocent qui aurait bientôt besoin de lui. Il s'était détourné en hurlant sa colère.

_what you are given_

_can't be forgotten_

_and never forsaken_

Alors que les notes montent encore et encore dans sa tête, au rythme de son cœur, vient l'instant fatale. Un cri déchire l'air. La musique s'arrête. Le silence... Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux écouter, le bourdonnement. Ce silence. Instant d'immortalité.

_what you are given_

_can't be forgotten_

_and never forsaken_

Des flashs de lumière et de douleur l'anéantissent. Elle hurle. Déchirant par sa voix ce moment infini, hurlant sa colère et son désespoir face à un corps trop faible. Sur sa peau, les doigts vampiriques lui semble presque bouillonnant. Le sang coule et la douleur se répands. Elle garde les yeux ouverts, désireuse d'y figer l'image de leur tout petit. Les doigts la brulent à présent. Son cœur ralentit toujours plus.

_Cold_

Ne l'entends-elle pas creuser sa propre tombe ? Ce ne devrait pas être à lui de le dire ! Ce ne devrait pas être son rôle d'hurler à la mort ! La colère qui se répands dans ses membres est si évidente qu'il ne peut la renier et pourtant qu'il aimerait.

_Nous ne verrons plus jamais à deux,_

_débarrassés d'une incision à la lame._

_L'extraction aura quand même lieu,_

_des hurlements stridents emplissant ton âme,_

_laissant tes yeux secs,_

_pas une larme._

Rosalie tient le scalpel d'une main tremblante de soif, le travail a peine commencé et les hurlements de l'être aimé emplissent déjà la pièce. La morphine n'a pas eut le temps de faire effet. Il aimerait hurler, pleurer pourtant il ne peut qu'essayer de la sauver. Accepter l'évidence n'est pas un choix. Il plante ses crocs au plus profond d'elle. Il déchire sa chair et ses muscles, son visage se macule de sang.

_Lui, sorti de cet antre imprégnée d'alcool,_

_de fumée, déjà maculé de ton sang impur,_

_sa première sensation se pesant comme une vision,_

_une impression, la folie derrière les murs._

La soif terrible et prenante, qui lui enserre la gorge et les tempes n'est rien face à la douleur. Le sang qui se répands sur son visage ne le marque pas davantage comme coupable. Et alors qu'il replonge contre le ventre ouvert et déchiqueté, broyé de l'intérieur autant que de l'extérieur à présent, il sent la folie s'insinuer dans ses membres. Il est entrain de la tuer.

_Tu ne lui donneras jamais le sein,_

_tout ce qui pouvait te raccrocher à lui n'était rien,_

_laissant cette graine jetée à terre inconsciemment,_

_se développer comme la gangrène ne pensant pas que par l'enfance,_

_la vie d'un être est déterminée._

Malgré tout leurs efforts, le corps de sa femme se refroidit, elle lui échappe petit à petit. Pourtant, en son sein, l'insecte immonde qu'elle protégeait bouge toujours. L'extraire est la seule chance de sauver Bella de l'infini, alors il mords encore. Ne cherchant pas à protéger les membres du parasite que pour l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Pour que tout ceci ne soit pas complètement vain.

_Tu devais pourtant incarner le lien viscéral_

_entre ce ventre céleste et son contenu maudit._

_Sais-tu c'que peut être une vie à subir,_

_nourrit aux racines d'un amour létal,_

_croire que tu vas venir?_

Il n'ose plus écouter à présent. Le cœur mort qui ne bat plus. Le regard vide et froid. Le corps immobile. Il lui a arraché la vie en arrachant la mauvaise herbe. Il la brisée un peu plus encore. Il observe un instant cette mort avant de se jeter sur elle. Elle ne peut pas l'abandonner. Il faut qu'elle se batte encore un instant. Juste un instant de plus. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour sa fille.

_Regarde dans mes yeux,_

_une vision troublée du vrai visage de l'homme angoissant, torturé,_

_touche, de mes mains, tes joues humides._

_Une douce peau parfumée qui finira putride._

Le refus de l'évidence. Il touche son corps comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est encore là. Son âme ne s'est pas encore échappé. Il ne veut pas y penser. Ses joues humides de sang, il l'embrasse tendrement. Rejetant la mort, un instant.

Il frappe son corps, injecte son poison, hurle à la mort. Son esprit ne peut saisir l'évidence et le venin que lui jette le loup au visage n'est rien face au désespoir profond qui l'enserre soudain. Elle ne peut pas l'abandonner. Elle ne peut pas le laisser. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce choix là. Elle n'a pas le droit !

Il bat son corps de son poing et plonge les crocs dans ses veines, meurtrissant un peu plus sa chair. Son corps mort git sur le lit. Marionnette abandonnée.

_Ce soir, tu m'as mentit encore une fois..._

_Tu avais dit que tu rentrerais tôt._

_Mais la terre dans ta gorge me laisse croire que,_

_maintenant, tu ne rentreras plus._

- Écoutes son cœur, Edward.


End file.
